Today I Met the Boy I'm Gonna Marry
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Sabrina meets Patrick for the first time and is instantly smitten and imagines what their future would be like together. Will her dreams come true in this story? This is a Patrick/Sabrina one shot. Hope you like it. Please read & review. Thanks!


**This is my second song title one shot story. This time, it's about GH's Patrick and Sabrina. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope you will consider leaving a review so I know what you think. Thanks for reading! I don't own any rights to the song or the artist. I do, though, own the storyline story.**

**Title: Today I Met the Boy I'm Gonna Marry**

**Artist: Darlene Love**

**Summary: Sabrina meets Patrick for the first time and is instantly smitten and imagines what their future would be like together. Will her dreams come true in this story?**

**One Shot**

(Sabrina just started at General Hospital. She meets Elizabeth Webber at the Nurse's Station. Elizabeth goes up to her)

Liz: (smiles) "Welcome! I heard today is your first day. How's it going so far?"

Sabrina: (nods happily) "Everyone's been really nice. I have a good feeling about this place."

Liz: (smiles) "Well, I'm glad. Everyone gets along here and is friendly, so I have no doubt you'll do fine."

Sabrina: (chuckles) "Thank you." (offers her hand) "I'm Sabrina by the way. Sabrina Santiago."

Liz: (shaking Sabrina's hand) "I'm Elizabeth Webber. It's a pleasure."

(Elizabeth starts showing Sabrina around)

Liz: "Let me introduce you to a few people I work with so you know some people."

Sabrina: (nods & smiles) "Okay. Great. Thanks."

(Elizabeth sees Epiphany coming towards them)

Liz: "Epiphany! Hi."

Epiphany: (nods) "Hello, Nurse Webber. Something I can help you with?"

Liz: "This is…" (looking at Sabrina) "Sabrina Santiago. This is her first day here."

Epiphany: "Welcome." (shaking Sabrina's hand) "Has Elizabeth giving you the grand tour?"

Liz: "Oh, I'm doing that now, actually. You're the first person we saw, so I thought we'd do introductions."

Epiphany: (nods) "Sounds good. I'm Epiphany Johnson…the head nurse here. Elizabeth is our trainer, which I'm guessing you figured out."

Sabrina: (chuckles softly) "Yeah, I figured that out the way she was doing introductions."

Epiphany: "Good luck and I'm sure we'll be seeing more of you."

Sabrina: (smiles & nods) "Looking forward to it."

(Epiphany says goodbye to the ladies and walks away)

Sabrina: "Epiphany seems nice."

Liz: (nods) "She is. Next, I'll introduce you to Felix Dubois."

Sabrina: "Sounds good."

(As Elizabeth and Sabrina are walking down the hall, they see an African American guy coming out of Room 15)

Liz: "Ooh, there he is."

Sabrina: "Oh, you mean that guy who just came out of that room?"

Liz: (nods) "Yep."

(The guy sees Elizabeth with another woman who he assumes is the new nurse)

Felix: "Ladies."

Liz: (smiles) "Hi, Felix."

Felix: "Who's this young lady?"

Liz: "This is…"

(Elizabeth looks at Sabrina and lightly nudges her to introduce herself)

Sabrina: "Oh, hi." (chuckles nervously) "I'm Sabrina. Sabrina Santiago. I just started today. So far, I've met a nurse…head nurse I believe…named Epiphany Johnson."

Felix: (eyes wide open) "Ooh, be careful around her."

(Sabrina's smile quickly fades when she sees the facial expression on Felix)

Sabrina: (nervously) "Huh?"

(Felix can't hold it in any longer and bursts out laughing at Sabrina's nervousness to his joke)

Felix: "I'm just messing with you, Sabrina."

Sabrina: "Oh." (chuckles nervously)

Liz: "Felix has a tendency to joke around this place, so you better stay on your toes."

Felix: (sarcastically) "Ha-ha."

Liz: (shakes her head) "Oh, Felix. I have nothing against your joking, but this is only Sabrina's first day. I don't want you scaring her away."

Felix: (apologically) "Sorry, Sabrina. I like to joke, but I hope I didn't scare you off."

Sabrina: (chuckles) "Oh, no, you're fine. I enjoy a good joke."

Felix: (at Liz) "See? Sabrina's cool." (smiles) "Aren't you, girl?"

Sabrina: (laughs) "Yes, Felix. Everything's cool."

Felix: (smiles) "Show me some love."

Sabrina: (studies him) "Is this another joke?"

Liz: (chuckles softly) "That's his code name for 'give me a hug'."

Sabrina: "Oh." (laughs) "Don't worry, I'll quickly learn about your codes and jokes."

Liz: (smiles) "Something to know, Sabrina, is when Felix is around, there's never a dull moment."

Felix: (smirks) "Listen to her, Sabrina. She knows what she's talking about."

(They all laugh. Felix pulls Sabrina into a friendly hug, which she accepts. While hugging, they all hear a guy's voice approaching them)

Guy: (laughing) "Still enjoying your hugs, don't you, Felix?"

(Felix and Sabrina break free and they along with Elizabeth see who's talking to Felix, revealing Patrick)

Felix: (nods happily) "Of course, Dr. Drake."

(Sabrina looks at Patrick and can't help but stare at him. She admires his great body as well as his handsome smile)

Patrick: (shakes his head & smiles) "That doesn't surprise me." (looking at Sabrina) "Hello, I'm Dr. Drake or Patrick as I'm often referred to."

(Sabrina continues to stare into Patrick's baby blue eyes. Elizabeth notices this and nudges Sabrina, causing her to break free from her thoughts and shakes a little)

Sabrina: "Sorry." (chuckles nervously) "I'm, uh, I'm…"

(Elizabeth can tell Sabrina is having a hard time concentrating because of her instant crush on Patrick, so she steps in)

Liz: "This is Sabrina Santiago. She just started today."

Patrick: (smiles & nods) "Nice to meet you, Sabrina."

Sabrina: (smiles nervously) "You, too, Pat…I-I mean, Dr. Drake."

Patrick: (jokingly) "You better watch out for Felix here. He's a jokester."

Sabrina: (smiles) "Don't worry. Both Felix and Elizabeth warned me." (shakes her head) "But I don't mind. Felix is funny."

Patrick: "Don't let him catch you saying that."

Felix: (smirks) "Too late."

Liz: (rolls her eyes playfully) "Oh, boy, we're all in trouble now."

(Sabrina can't help but stare at Patrick, but Patrick doesn't notice as he's talking to Felix. Elizabeth notices Sabrina's staring at the handsome doctor and chuckles, shaking her head. After a few minutes of chatting, Patrick excuses himself as does Felix. Elizabeth laughs at Sabrina, who comes out of her thoughts and sees Elizabeth)

Sabrina: (smiles a little) "What's so funny?"

Liz: (folds her arms & smiles) "You've got it bad, my friend."

Sabrina: (leans her had back a little) "What do you mean?"

Liz: (smiles) "It's a good thing Dr. Drake isn't married or seeing anyone because it's clear you got a thing for him."

Sabrina: (shakes her head & laughs) "I do not."

Liz: (laughs) "Oh, come on, girl! This is me you're talking to! I'm surprised your eyes didn't pop out the way you were staring at him!"

Sabrina: (stutters nervously) "Okay, maybe I do have a little crush on Patrick."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "A little? Oh no, girl. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was love at first sight for you."

Sabrina: (laughs) "No, that's not true!"

Liz: (teasingly) "Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever you say."

Sabrina: (folds her arms in defeat) "Okay, fine." (laughs) "I've got a mad crush on Patrick Drake. He's the guy I could picture myself with someday."

Liz: (shrugs & smirks) "Who says that dream of yours isn't going to become a reality? You never know."

Sabrina: (sighs) "Elizabeth, guys like that don't go for girls like me."

Liz: (shakes her head) "Don't sell yourself short, Sabrina Santiago. You're a beautiful, smart, class young woman and I know any guy would be lucky to be with you…" (smiles) "…even Patrick."

Sabrina: (shrugs & briefly smiles) "Maybe."

Liz: "Okay, well, before I give you the rest of the tour, I need to stop at the Nurse's Station really quick. While I'm away, you can look around this hall and check things out. You know, get more familiar with everything,"

Sabrina: (nods & smiles) "Okay, no problem."

(Elizabeth excuses herself while she quickly walks to the Nurse's Station. As Sabrina looks around the hallway, she hears someone calling out her name. She turns around to see who it is, revealing Patrick)

Sabrina: (smiles) "Patrick, hi."

Patrick: (smiles) "Hey."

Sabrina: (smiling) "Did you need something?"

Patrick: "Uh, yeah, actually, there was something I wanted."

Sabrina: (nods) "Okay."

Patrick: (smiles nervously) "Um…I-I've never done this before."

Sabrina: (confused) "Done what?"

Patrick: "When we first met, there was something about you earlier."

Sabrina: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

Patrick: "Well, I noticed when I was talking to Felix that you couldn't stop staring at me."

(Sabrina looks at him, completely embarrassed. She puts her hands up to her mouth)

Sabrina: (gasps) "Oh, my gosh! I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you noticed that!"

Patrick: (chuckles) "It's okay, really."

Sabrina: (shocked) "I apologize, Dr. Drake! I didn't mean to embarrass you!"

Patrick: (shakes his head) "You didn't embarrass me at all. As a matter of fact…" (chuckles nervously) "…When you weren't looking, I couldn't help but stare at you, as well."

(Sabrina gives Patrick a shocked look. Patrick notices this and looks at her with a surprised look)

Patrick: "You look surprised to hear that."

Sabrina: "Well, I-I mean…I kinda am because you're a very handsome man and I am, well…" (sighs sadly)

Patrick: "You are a very beautiful young woman with lots to offer."

Sabrina: (smiles a little) "Well, thank you."

Patrick: (nervously) "Like I was saying earlier, I don't usually ask this to someone I just met, but…"

Sabrina: (smiles a little) "Go on."

Patrick: (smiles) "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"

Sabrina: (surprised) "You-You mean on a date?"  
Patrick: (nods & chuckles) "Yes. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Sabrina: (brightly smiles) "Yes, I would love to go out on a date with you."

Patrick: (smiles) "Sounds good. Would tomorrow night work for you?"

Sabrina: (nods) "Sounds perfect."

Patrick: (nods) "Okay."

(Before Patrick leaves, he leans forward and places a soft kiss on Sabrina's cheek. They smile at each other before Patrick walks away to continue his rounds. Sabrina talks aloud)

Sabrina: (sighs happily) "Could this day get any better?'

(Elizabeth comes rushing back to Sabrina)

Liz: "I'm so sorry! The files I needed were moved to a different spot at the Nurse's Station so I had to search for them."

Sabrina: (chuckles softly) "No problem."

(Elizabeth looks at Sabrina and can tell how happy she is and chuckles)

Liz: "What's gotten into you? When I left you were a little down in the dumps because you didn't think you were good enough for Patrick even though I told you that you were,"

Sabrina: (chuckles happily) "Let's just say…I'm about to get my fairytale ending after all."

Liz: (curiously) "Okay, what'd I miss?"

Sabrina: (smiles) "Patrick asked me out."

Liz: (eyes wide open & smiles) "He did what?!"

Sabrina: (laughs) "Yeah! I was totally surprised, but he was so tender." (sighs happily) "He confided in me when he came up to me when you went to get something at the Nurse's Station that he saw me staring at him. But, he was totally fine with that because when I wasn't looking, he was staring at me, too."

Liz: (happily) "See, I told you! You were wondering if he felt the same and he did!" (hugging Sabrina) "Oh, I'm so happy for you, girl!"

Sabrina: (smiles) "Thank you, Elizabeth."

Liz: "So, when's the big date?"

Sabrina: (smiling) "Tomorrow night."

Liz: "I'm sure it's going to be as beautiful and great like you think it's going to go."

Sabrina: (smiles softly) "I already know it'll go great because I'll be with Patrick."

Liz: (smirks) "I know it's too early yet, but the way you're talking about Patrick and how you're describing your encounter with him, it may lead into something serious."

Sabrina: (smiles) "I'm hoping so. I've never felt so strongly about someone so quickly."

Liz: (smiles) "I know your night will be perfect."

(Sabrina and Elizabeth share a friendly hug before going to work)

*****One Year Later*****

(Sabrina and Patrick have been happily dating for a year. Eight months into their relationship, Patrick was the first one to say 'I love you' and Sabrina immediately said it back. For the last month, Patrick had purchased the perfect engagement ring for Sabrina. He was briefly worried she wouldn't like it, but he was relieved when he knew deep down that Sabrina would love it. The ring had a big diamond with mini diamonds around it. He knew she's say it was too expensive, but he didn't care. He loved spoiling her. Patrick secretly invited all of their friends to her favorite restaurant, Olive Garden, so he could propose to her)

(Sabrina wondered why everyone was all there, but Patrick wouldn't say. She knew he was planning something, but it never occurred to her he was doing this. While at the restaurant as there was light music playing, he got everyone's attention)

Patrick: "Thank you all for being here tonight. I have something special planned for Sabrina." (smiling at Sabrina) "You are my best friend and I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone."

(He walks closer to his girlfriend, taking her hand into his)

Patrick: "I look forward to every morning because I know I'll get to see you. You have made my life so much richer, richer than money. I love spending it on you, spoiling you." (chuckles) "Even though you say I don't have to, but I do it anyway. You're a traditional woman who prefers to be married before living together and I completely respect that. I did not plan this night just so we would live together right away. I've been planning this night for the last couple of weeks."

(Sabrina looks at Patrick curiously)

Sabrina: "What are you planning, my love?"

Patrick: (smiles tenderly) "This."

(He gets down on one knee, still holding her hand in his. She looks at him with tears in her eyes)

Sabrina: "P-Patrick?"

Patrick: "I look forward to the day where I get to wake up and see your beautiful smile. I also look forward to the day where I can call you my life. I love you so much, Sabrina Ann Santiago and I look forward also to the day when we have a family. You and I…we're a perfect fit."

(Patrick briefly lets go of her hand to dig into his pants pocket and takes out a small box. He puts the box in front of her and opens it so she can see it clearly. She gasps when she sees the beautiful ring)

Sabrina: (gasps) "It-It's so beautiful."

Patrick: (smiles) "Not as beautiful as you, though."

(Everyone smiles as they admire the ring and Patrick proposing)

Patrick: "I love you so much, sweetie. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Sabrina: (happily) "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

(Patrick happily puts the ring on her finger and then he gets up and takes Sabrina into his arms and kisses her passionately. Everyone claps for them and offers their congrats. Elizabeth goes up to Sabrina and smiles)

Liz: "Didn't I tell you that you would get your prince charming?"

Sabrina: (chuckles softly) "Yes, you did. And I want to say how grateful I am for all of your words of encouragement."

Liz: (smiles) "Anytime, sweetie."

(Sabrina and Elizabeth give each other a big hug before Patrick jokingly comes to them)

Patrick: "Can I steal my fiancé?"

Liz: (smiles) "Anytime."

(After Elizabeth leaves them alone, he pulls his girl into a passionate kiss. After breaking apart, they smile at each other)

Patrick: "I love you,."

Sabrina: "I love you, too."

*****Six Months Later*****

(Everyone is seated inside the church. It is Sabrina and Patrick's wedding day. Patrick is waiting at the altar. Patrick and Sabrina agreed they didn't want a really big wedding, just with close friends and family. Patrick's best man was of course his brother, Matt Hunter and Felix was the groomsman. As for the maid of honor, Sabrina chose Elizabeth with Epiphany as a bridesmaid. As much as Sabrina was loved at the hospital and in her life, her true friend was Elizabeth and she also got along with Epiphany. Once the bridesmaid and groomsman made it down the aisle after the maid of honor and best man, Sabrina made her way down the aisle with her father by her side. Once they got to Patrick, the priest asked who gives this bride to the groom. Sabrina's father of course gave his blessing and Patrick and Sabrina looked into each other's eyes as they were pronounced husband and wife with everyone cheering happily. After sharing a few tender kisses, they break apart and smile at each other)

Patrick: "I love you, Sabrina Drake."

Sabrina: "I love you, too, Patrick Drake."

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I had different ideas on how this would go and decided on the way it was written. I hope you liked it. Please review so I know what you thought. Reviews inspire me to keep writing. Thanks for reading! I don't know Sabrina's middle name on the show, so I decided to use mine being it seemed to fit her. I know this one shot was fast paced, but I thought it'd be cool to have a one shot of their first time meeting to their wedding day. I hope you don't mind.**


End file.
